


Угостите?

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Угостите?

— Вот все говорят, что я — вечно пьяный призрак, а это вовсе не так. У этих жмотов разве допросишься?! Я — их несчастная совесть!

Призрак выдержал драматическую паузу, состроил самое трагическое лицо, на которое был только способен, и, проронив пару скупых мужских слёз, присосался к кружке открывшего варежку Гэрри. Всё-таки новички — относительно лёгкая добыча, а последний месяц был на них богат: сначала Тэш Тень, теперь вот его названный брат.

Но сделав глоток, призрак стремительно взвился под потолок и начал отплевываться, будто хлебнул не виноградного сока, а чистейшего яду. Впрочем, ни то, ни другое повредить ему уже не могло: что мертвому да неупокоенному будет?!

В миг позабыв о тяжких страданиях неприкаянной души, он разразился возмущенными криками о том, что честному привидению уже и выпить нельзя! Таверна, до этого заговорщически внимавшая театру одного актера, разразилась дружным хохотом. Только Гэрри вертел головой, не совсем понимая причину общего веселья. Барни всегда строго следил за тем, чтобы детям в его заведении не наливали ничего крепкого. Оно и понятно: у самого девчонка растет. А призрак в погоне за легкой добычей об этом позабыл: то ли на радостях, то ли просто память короткая.

— Совести у вас нет! — завопил разошедшийся не на шутку призрак.

Но вместо того, чтобы застыдить, вызвал у собравшихся ещё один приступ хохота. История бедного призрака была самой обыкновенной. Просто когда-то, ещё до того, как хозяином таверны стал Барни, не посчастливилось одному герцогу невовремя вернуться с войны, чтобы узнать об измене своей нежно любимой супруги. От расстройства чувств он явился сюда выпить и облегчить душу, а заодно и решить, как отомстить и неверной жене, и её любовнику, да вот незадача: убит.

А совести у завсегдатаев таверны «У Барни» и в помине не было.

Вечером, когда зажигаются свечи и зала наполняется людьми, самое время материализоваться под потолком и начать охоту на выпивку. Может, удастся разжалобить кого-то из «своих» или напугать чужаков, случайно попавших сюда, и полакомиться в спешке оставленной кружкой пьяной браги.

Как он понимал этих молчаливых ребят из охраны Принца Стигии! Трудна загробная жизнь, особенно тем, что напиться нет решительно никакой возможности. И ладно он ещё мог что-то впитать, а эти бедолаги и того позволить себе не могли. Зато скелеты способны резаться в кости, а для него — неподъёмная тяжесть…

Впрочем, о Принце всегда только хорошо, а то развеет на восемь сторон света и не заметит, что был тут когда-то призрак-под-потолком. И он поспешно отводит взгляд от самого темного угла, где расположился Даго и его целитель.

В центре залы, там, где сдвинуты столы и то и дело раздаются взрывы хохота, в котором тонут слова, идет самая потеха. Брат Принца отшучивается, да только призрак видит, что злится. По всему видать, опять «гаденыш дипломат» успел насолить ему первым, а не наоборот, и потому подначки друзей не веселят, как обычно. От Меченого ждать можно чего угодно: одно слово — проклятый. Вот, бывает, загрустит бравый Капитан, тогда и бедному призраку может чего перепасть. Бывает, конечно, что и просто бывает… но редко. «Ничего-ничего… ещё натворит дел твой де Шенни», — мстительно думает призрак, провожая жадным взглядом очередную кружку, чьё содержимое исчезает в глотке пирата.

Джонни Сабельщик и Валет сладко поют в унисон, и достается почти всем. И странно, что одному ещё уши не обрезали, а другой ходит нераспечатанным. Впрочем, первый стреляет без промаха, а второй владеет саблями так, что можно только позавидовать. За каждым — своя история, и никто не знает их все, да даже если узнает, никому не расскажет: жизнь-то дорога. Разве что стены таверны «У Барни» хранят не одну тайну, да вот беда: говорить не умеют. Призрак эльфа не любил по определению. А тот считал, что переводить хорошее вино на субстанцию столь нематериальную — просто кощунство. Привидение же имело своё мнение на этот счет, а именно, что длинноухий — жмот, ибо вор, а какой вор потратит честно награбленное на то, что не принесет ему пользу? А что взять с бедной, несчастной, неприкаянной и до сих пор трезвой души: он же дальше переулка выйти не может! Вот с Сабельщиком можно, по крайней мере, договориться. Он вообще отзывчивая душа, несмотря на то что убьет и не заметит.

Последняя часть утверждения применима почти ко всем завсегдатаям таверны. Не даром в Грязный переулок боится соваться и инквизиторская братия, и королевские приставы. А тех смельчаков, которые рискнули, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки и одним махом всех зачислить в записные дураки.

Один Принц чего стоит! Поднимет неупокоенных, и дальше можно не продолжать, а лучше и не представлять: столица-то Империи на костях строена. А не будет его — так другие плечом к плечу встанут: жаркий вальс придется танцевать Белоокой. Поди, успей увести всех умерших в свой чертог…

Очередной взрыв хохота вернул призрака с потолка к делам насущным. Он огляделся в поисках Теша. Тень любил послушать истории, а в качестве платы наверняка согласился бы раздобыть у дер Сена кружку с вином и угостить рассказчика, который многое слышал от участников и очевидцев. Например, про осаду замка Бри, после которой из девятнадцати дорог, ведущих к нему, осталось три, а по сути — одна. А захочет подтверждения, так пусть сразу к Принцу сходит-спросит. Хотя, конечно, не сунется. Тэш Тень хоть и убийца по природе своей, но не самоубийца, чтобы мешать Принцу, когда тот занят…

Только вот невезение! Раньше, чем призрак успел воплотиться во что-то более-менее плотное, и дер Сена, и его ученика уже и след простыл. Тени окаянные!

Призрак выдыхает собранную гарь, снова становясь совсем прозрачным. А ведь и запить нечем?

Он с тоской оглядывает таверну ещё раз. Барни разговаривает с сидящим у барной стойки шаманом из племени орков. На поясе Зуба весит фляжка, пить из которой доводилось лишь единицам, и взгляд привидения помимо воли останавливается ровно на ней. Он с вожделением вздыхает. Если это пойло срубало даже Меченого, который пьет «северное» бутылками, то уж бедный, несчастный призрак точно сумеет напиться до счастливого забвения.

— Всё это одни только сладкие мечты, Алекс, — громкий голос Торина выдергивает привидение из царства грез, и тот с ужасом понимает, что чуть было не попытался просочиться во фляжку Зуба.

Призрак поспешно взмывает под потолок и исчезает в нем, очень надеясь, что шаман не заметил его маневр.

А гном не на шутку разошелся с подначек Валета и размахивает бутылкой в центре залы ничуть не хуже, чем своим молотом. Торин никогда не пьет из кружки, всегда только из горла. Надо же было так случиться, что один раз, когда он собирался промочить глотку, в его кружку влетел арбалетный болт. И сколько его потом не пытались убедить, что злосчастная посуда вовсе ни при чем и не приманивает неудачу на свой круглый бок, всё без толку. Гномы — страшно суеверная раса, и стырить у них что-либо очень сложно. Из кружки-то во сто крат проще: пока никто не видит, залетел, окунулся и готово, а тут… поди, слови момент.

— Эй, призрак… — Гэрри зовет привидение шепотом, но тот его уже приметил.

Правда, спускаться не думал, потому как пить виноградный сок вместо благородного вина не хотелось. Но больно уж у мальчишки были заговорщицкие глаза.

— Чего тебе? — В трезвом состоянии привидение было совсем неласковым.

Гэрри продемонстрировал бутылку вина. Призрак попытался не выказать жгучего интереса, но загоревшиеся глаза выдали его с головой. Парень удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Тэш сказал, что за небольшую плату ты рассказываешь истории?

— Бывает. Под настроение.

— А.. ну, раз его нет... — Гэрри хитро сощурился и сделал вид, что собирается уходить.

— Почему же нет? — поспешно остановил его призрак. Один вид бутылки грел ему душу.

Гэрри удобно устроился в одном из углов таверны, где было потише.

— Ну, тогда договорились…

Призрак только кивнул. На самом деле, он был доволен: его мытарства на сегодня закончились, а если рассказом удастся зацепить брата Тени, то думать о том, где бы раздобыть выпивку, ближайшие полгода, а то и год, ему не придется.

— О чем ты хочешь послушать сегодня?

Гэрри по намекающему кивку призрака налил тому в кружку вино.

— Расскажи мне о первой встрече моего брата и Реймонда…

Привидение сделало глоток, довольно сощурилось и начало рассказывать…

Но, впрочем, это совсем другая история.

Угостите?


End file.
